One of the most commonly used and most well known devices among artists and art suppliers is that generally referred to as a paint palette. The traditional paint palette is extremely pervasive and generally recognizable by most individuals. Generally, paint palettes comprise a planar member formed in a distinctive elliptical-type shape having a thumb aperture and hand accommodating concave curve portion. The planar surface is generally used to receive a plurality of oil paints. In addition, the artist typically uses the remaining surface area of the palette to mix various colors and blends of paints. With the continued use of paint palettes, a number of related devices have been produced which resemble traditional paint palettes but employ certain improvements and variations. These variations have included the provision of sealable paint receptacles spaced about the otherwise traditional paint palette as well as the use of paper pads secured to a portion of the paint palette to provide disposable mixing surfaces for paint mixing and blending. In addition, a number of accessories such as removable palette covers and covers for individual paint deposits have been provided to assist users of such palettes.
Toy manufacturers have also frequently provided various replicas and fanciful replicas of painting palettes to be used by younger children and the like. These toy replicas as well as the above-described variations and changes provided for traditional paint palettes have provided substantial variation of palettes available to the consumer.
U.S Pat. No. 4,858,955 issued to Holt sets forth a PALETTE WITH DISPOSABLE MIXING SURFACE FOR MIXING BLENDABLE MATERIALS in which a generally rectangular palette having a planar shape is provided with a thumb aperture and concave edge proximate thereto for gripping in the user's hand. The palette further includes a plurality of disposable mixing sheets secured in a tablet-like arrangement upon the palette upper surface. Intended use provides for mixing upon the topmost of the disposable sheets and discarding the topmost sheet once used to expose a new sheet underlying it in a renewable fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,306 issued to Smit sets forth a PALETTE WITH PAINT RECEPTACLES in which a palette shaped painter's implement includes a planar base having a shape similar to a traditional paint palette. A plurality of paint receptacles having interior cavities for receiving and holding paint quantities are securable to the palette surface to make paint available to the user.
U.S Pat. No. 3,945,490 issued to Thompson sets forth a COVERED ARTIST PALETTE APPARATUS in which an artist palette is provided with a correspondingly shaped matable cover for sealing the palette surface and preventing paint drying during periods of nonuse. A palette pad, having a plurality of disposable sheets, is configured to be received upon the palette and supported thereon beneath the palette cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,369 issued to Lang sets forth an ART PAINT SAVER for use with a conventional artist's palette having a paint bearing surface. The paint saver comprises a hollow cup-like member having a peripheral flange surrounding the opening portion thereof. Adhesive means are disposed on the flange for detachably securing the cup-like member to the palette with the opening in contact with the palette and enclosing the paint portion therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,613 issued to Carmel sets forth PALETTE having a generally planar palette shaped base defining a plurality of apertures therein. A corresponding plurality of cu-shaped receptacles are removably received within the apertures and form paint receptacles. A recess supports a paintbrush and a centrally located marker holder receives a plurality of generally cylindrical markers in a radial arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,680 issued to Israel, et al. sets forth a COSMETIC DISPLAY in which a palette shaped support element supports an array of cosmetic material receptacles on the upper surface thereof. The cosmetic receptacles are each individually sealed by peel-off sealing foils.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,779 issued to Peck sets forth a CHILD'S PAINTING OUTFIT in which a generally rectangular housing supports a pageable book having a plurality of paintable sheets therein and a quantity of paint receptacles in a double row along side one edge of the pageable book. A covering lid is provided to enclose the paint materials.
U.S Pat. No. Des. 219,785 issued to Sallak sets forth a COLOR TEACHING AID having a housing defining a general palette-like shape and having extending generally vertical support sidewalls corresponding in contour to the outer edge shape of the palette-like portion. A plurality of circular objects are supported upon the upper surface of the palette-shaped member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,233 issued to Steiner entitled FOUNTAIN PAINT BRUSH and U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,015 issued to Pomares and entitled PAINT APPLICATOR set forth paint marker and applicator devices suitable for use on a paper medium or the like.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided useful apparatus for many types of artistic activity, they have generally proven unsuitable for use by small children and the like. In addition, the prior art devices have generally lacked the amusement and interest value critical to successful involvement with younger children. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore improved and entertaining artistic activity devices.